beginining_of_the_clansfandomcom-20200213-history
WindClan vs. ShadowClan I
Posting Order: *Minkclaw *Flame *Patch *Whiskers Cats Attending: :WindClan *Windstar - RP'd by Mink *Autumnfall - RP'd by Flame *Applestep - RP'd by Mink *Guststorm - RP'd by Whiskers :ShadowClan *Shadowstar - RP'd by Patch *Batnose - RP'd by Mink *Spiritwhisper - RP'd by Mink *Meadowberry - RP'D by Flame RP Windstar led the way to the clearing between WindClan and ShadowClan the lilac molly sniffing and standing tail. Flanking her were both her deputy and daughter. Applestep sneered at the ShadowClanc cats that waited. "Come forth Shadowstar." Windstar commanded loudly., her voice echoing coldly.— Never stop believing. 18:19, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Autumfall led the warriors to the ShadowClan camp, lifting his head high. Standing tall beside his leader, he waited for Shadowstar, his claws digging into the soft soil. — Flame ☀ 18:21, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Windstar growled angrily. 'You may have taken our territory when I was at my weakest, but to me your the coward." The leader said remembering how she had lost a life after being taken back to camp by Autumnfall when she had gone into labor. "What you do is wrong. I'm surprised your still leader." The lilac molly growled before stepping back calling war on ShadwClan the lilac molly watched for a minute as her warriors surged forward and attacked ShadowClan's warriors. She saw a white molly intercept her deputy. How dare she! She thought angrily.— Never stop believing. 18:39, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Autumnfall let out a yowl, being thrown off balance. Growling, he lashed out at the molly's face and reared to his paws. Meadowberry surged forward, leaping at Windstar and slashing at her face. — Flame ☀ 18:54, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Spiritwhisper hissed and leaped back her claws lashing out at Autumnfall's cheek. Batnose aiding his friend leapt at Autumnfall and bit down on his back left leg. A growl coming from his chest. Windstar snorted and threw the molly aside. "You pathetic fool," she growled. "You can't kill me that easily." Windstar slunk past the molly swiftly towards Shadowstar. The lilac leader wasn't afraid to fight and would kill Meadowberry if she had to. If that was even the mollies name.— Never stop believing. 18:57, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Autumnfall ducked the molly's blow, and pain surged through his back leg before he let out a yowl. Kicking with his forepaws, he slammed his claws into Batnose's face. "You pathetic rat-eaters. You honestly expect us to just give up our territory? How naive." With a roar, he bowled over Batnose and Spiritwhisper, and leapt at Meadowberry. Meadowberry quickly leapt to her paws, striking out at Autumnfall's face. — Flame ☀ 19:00, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Batnose hissed and shook his head helping Meadwberry with Spiritwhisper all three battled the lean deputy. Spiritwhisper crawling under the tom to lash repeatedly at his stmach while batnse snapped at his ears and neck.— Never stop believing. 19:04, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Autumnfall continued lashing out at all of the cats' faces, snarling with frusteration. "Ganging up on me. How pathetic. I thought ShadowClan was supposed to be brave." Autumnfall lifted a paw, and stroke a strong blow out at Meadowberry's face. Meadowberry fell back yowling, blood trickling down her face. Autumnfall let out a heavy breath, his gaze clouded with worry as he glanced over at Windstar. — Flame ☀ 19:08, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Batnose scoffed and butted over the tom angrily. "Pathetic as you attacking us without warning. This land as ours first." He growled.— Never stop believing. 19:12, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Autumnfall ignored the tom's smart retorts and ducked his blow. Meadowberry slowly rose to her paws, her teeth bared. "Go attack Windstar," She meowed flatly. "I'll take care of him." — Flame ☀ 19:20, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Batnose nodded and leapt at the lilac leader, her tail lashing she turned to face the deputy attacking her.— Never stop believing. 19:27, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Autumnfall let out a shriek, his eyes round. "Windstar!" He yowled, his heart pulsing as he pelted towards Batnose. "Get off of her, you snakeheart!" — Flame ☀ 19:31, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Batnose batted the tom aside. Batnose continued t smother the lilac molly against the ground not letting her catch and air as hs paws pressed down harder until he heard the snap of her neck. With that, he leapt back at Shadowstar'sside. "I think it's almost over."— Never stop believing. 19:35, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Autumnfall let out a yowl, watching the blood pour from his leader's neck. "Windstar, no!" He schreeched, his gaze revealing pain. "..You..." He hissed, cutting himself off before leaping at Batnose and ripping his claws across his stomach. — Flame ☀ 19:37, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Batnose flipped the deputy off and smirked. "Well, maybe she 'll learn." He said glancing at the still dead leader.— Never stop believing. 19:41, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Autumnfall clenched his claws, immediately racing over to his leader and placing a paw on her shoulders. "Windstar.." He murmered. StarClan... please don't let that be her last life!.. ''— Flame ☀ 19:45, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Windstar still hadn't stirred, Batnose turned to Shadowstar waiting for her words when a soft groan came from the body before them with the copper colored tom stood.— Never stop believing. 19:49, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Autumnfall turned around moments later, his heart stopping for a moment. "Windstar!" he yowled, gazing down at her. "You're alive!" ''Thank StarClan.. — Flame ☀ 19:54, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Windstar then stood tall flexing her claws and neck that was suddenly healed."We're not through her I want to fight Shadowstar. Now." She growled.— Never stop believing. 19:59, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstar came out of no where. "Now you've got her." she snarled and clawed Windstar's ears. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:45, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Autumnfall stood in front of his leader, growling furiously. "You won't lay a claw on her," He snapped, his fur on end. — Flame ☀ 20:48, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Windstar pushed past her deputy growling. With a loud yowl she leapt at th black molly. Batnose stood behid the molly.— Never stop believing. 20:50, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Guststorm quickly found himself colliding and later wrestling with a tabby cat, his claws hooking around the ShadowClan warrior's shoulder blades to keep a better grip. The black tom refused to let go, and if he had to kill his attacker, he would, he had no mercy. 23:50, November 14, 2015 (UTC) While the two leaders faced each other, Batnose himself would take on Autumnfall. With every bone in his body he had always hated WindClan cats and Autumnfall was no exception. "So when Windstar finally let you join," Batnose began taunting, but before he could finish he felt a familiar pelt barrel into him. The black and white tom looked up to see his friend bleeding from many wounds. Spiritwhisper nodded to her friend and turned to face the cat whom had thrown her nearly two feet. "You mange pelted she-cat!" She hissed at Applestep. Applestep, however, cackled. Batnose turned and leapt onto Autumnfall his claws digging into the deputies shoulder and yanking back hopefully taking some of the skin and his pelt.— Never stop believing. 14:08, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstar was blown to the ground by Windstar. ''Wow she's stronger then I thought. ''Shadowstar hit Windstar's jaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:20, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Windstar flinched hissing her claws colliding with Shadowstar's paw.— Never stop believing. 14:19, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstar sank her teeth into Windstar's shoulder. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:04, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Windstar let out a yowl of pain and lurched away intent on taking one of Shadowstar's lives. With strong intents she pushed Shadowstar towards a bush full of thorns and worked on pressing the molly against them and slashing at her chest and throat.— Never stop believing. 20:52, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstar thrashed in Windstar's grip, but couldn't seem to free herself. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:26, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Autumnfall let out a sharp growl, struggling to overthrow Meadowberry. With a growl, he flipped over backwards and lashed out at the she-cats' belly, leaving her sputtering backwards and retreating. — Flame ☀ 22:58, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Windstar pressed down harder hoping to feel Shadowstar's body go slack already with her first life gone just like Windstar's had done. The lilac tortoiseshell snarled and lashed her tail as a warrior stepped forward to help the black leader, Applestep however barreled the cat over with a yowl.— Never stop believing. 15:18, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstar pushed Windstar off her. But Windstar's claws snagged her throat and ripped it. She coughed up blood and nearly fell, everything blury. "Retre-" her voice raspy and weak was cut off by blood coming out of her mouth. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 23:30, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Windtstar sat back as she watched Shadowstar lose a life; by her paws. "This land is our land and we'll fight anytime to keep it. Stay off our territory." She growled watching as the deputy grabbed Shadowstar and began to retreat. Windstar knew then that she had won her territory back and was very proud, but what she didn't know was that due to this war there'd be many more to come.— Never stop believing. 14:53, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Autumnfall felt blood trickle down his paws, and he gazed over at Windstar. "Good call, everyone," He meowed, shaking the blood off of his fur before coughing quietly. "Let's get back to camp." — Flame ☀ 15:34, November 30, 2015 (UTC)